nicholas_dreamsfandomcom-20200213-history
Freedom in the Pool album
This is an episode from Nicholas and the Super Show, if you were looking for the album by Crucy Andrews, see Freedom in the Pool. Freedom in the Pool album is an episode created by Nicholas and the Super Show and was created and directed by Microsoft Paint. In this episode, Nicholas Garrett tries to find if there were Freedom in the Pool album songs in when the episode was aired. Freedom in the Pool is also a song according to the Telephone Poles to remember the Time when we fell in love for World Peace of a sign of freedom. Freedom in the Pool!!! We have telephone poles coming up!!! And that what will happen in positive energy, and then the sun comes up, and there will be solar panels after all the times. Characters *Nicholas *Brandon *Anthony *Michael *Joe *Gail *The Mediterranean Owner *Stephanie *Rick *Painty the Stick Figure *Banana Pants *IPhone X * Common Freestate Pets: **Yellow (dog) **Martin (cat) **Tyrone (hamster) **Pluffy Fluffy (bird) **Shiny (fish) * Rare Freestate Pets: ** Daniel (snake) ** Billy (rock) ** Dave (hay bale) * Ricky *Gummy Bear *Gummy Worm *Freestate Police *Well-done Burger Synopsis Nicholas and Brandon see the Mediterranean Houses in the beginning while the car disappears after they went back home. If it disappears, then it will be lost forever because it's REALLY so hard to impress. If you like this station, go to the Stationary Arc to find the North Pole. Or else. You'll find this thing above the NORM!!! NORM stands for Normal Ornaments really Matter. Production Art * NOPE!!! Yeah. Music *Freedom in the Pool - Crucy Andrews card * World of Colors - Alicia Janes speaks out the neighborhood description * La Melody - Crucy Andrews plays loudly * Going on the Floor - Crucy Andrews Mediterranean Owner needs a break without loud noises * Telephone Poles - Crucy Andrews back here, Brandon" * Hall of Fame - The Script is Krabby Beach located at?" * Roar - Katy Perry throws strawberries at other people * Brighten My Day - Crucy Andrews sun starts to come up after the rainstorm * Ranch - Brainy Smith and Michael buy free samples at a restaurant * Since U Been Gone - Kelly Clarkson Well-done Burger jumps down the stairs * Freedom in the Pool - Crucy Andrews goes to the pool * Enough is Enough - Crucy Andrews picks up raspberries in a farm * Teenage Dream - Katy Perry are you looking at?" * Hanging on the Desk - Brainy Smith you really forcing me to dye some sheep?" * The Goggles Song - Banana Pants unnamed Mediterranean Owner locks his door. * You and us - Jonny and Lonny ending Release In 2019 Reception In voters casting votes. Trivia General * The Freedom in the Pool Album was made by Crucy Andrews, because Crucy makes GREAT songs together in the neighborhood. Bushy Wushy LOCKER!.!.!!!.!.!.!!!. You and Me against the WORLD!!! WORLD stands for Walrus Organizing Raspberries Loving Dogs * Although this episode was premiered in 2019. It was premiered in 2012 according to the credits due to cancelling the show that don't take place anymore. -- Brandon Garrett: WHY?!?!? -- Because the cancelled like the show of DEATH!!!!!! I should say DIMNESS!!! DIM vs BAM!!! Who will win!! BAM is the WINNER and took the crown of victory. SHOULD BE MINE!!!!! * Last night, there is Justin Garrett being a dolphin. He started to also have his costume during Halloween of 2018, and however, the date took place in September to October of 2018, although some areas had a little snowstorm. Which makes it take place on March 10, 2019. Errors *When the Garrett family arrived to the house, Nicholas and Brandon walked to the house and didn't see their car, but when they left, yelled by the Mediterranean Owner, there was a car. Cultural references *There was Anthony and Michael going LA LA LA LA LA!!!!!!!!! Running gags *Anthony keeps falling down the stairs with Michael.